The present invention relates to a function of dialing a telephone number of a telephone and delivering an E-mail.
Communicating with a person through a telephone or a computer having a communication function (which will hereinafter be expressed as a telephone etc) involves dialing a voice phone (that will hereinafter simply be called a telephoning), delivering an E-mail and so on. Generally when telephoning or delivering the E-mail, a database registered beforehand as a telephone directory in the telephone etc is utilized in the great majority of cases. The telephone etc containing the telephone directory described above is capable of searching for a telephone number or an E-mail address with a name of the callee (or a mail receiver) used as a key. Then, it is possible to dial the searched telephone number of a telephone of the callee or deliver the E-mail to the searched E-mail address of the receiver without key-inputting again the telephone number and the E-mail address.
Some of this type of telephone directories can be registered with a plurality of telephone numbers and a plurality of E-mail addresses with respect to a specified callee. Further, there is provided a function of storing the telephone etc with the telephone number of the telephone or the address of the E-mail that is received from a caller (or a mail sender), and dialing the telephone number of the caller or delivering to the E-mail address of the sender. If utilizing such a function, it is feasible to telephone back or deliver the E-mail back without using the telephone directory each time.
As a result of telephoning or delivering in the way described above, however, there might be a case where it is difficult to communicate with the callee. It might happen that the caller can not come to talk with a callee whom the caller desires to get contact with for a variety of reasons in which, for example, the callee is now using the very telephone, the line is congested, the callee is not within an immediate access to that telephone and so forth. Further, there might be case of being unable to speak under a proper environment, wherein the voice can not be clearly heard due to disturbed radio waves and so on.
In such a case, the telephone etc is stored with the telephone number and the E-mail address used for dialing and delivering, and a connection with the callee is repeatedly tried by use of the same number in a way that easily redials the above telephone number or redelivers a mail to the above E-mail address. An alternative scheme is to search for a number (different communication information) registered in the telephone directory and to transmit by use of this number.
For instance, even if unable to establish a conversation due to the disturbed radio waves on the mobile telephone when the callee is in the office or home, the office or home might be equipped with a fixed telephone. In such a case, the caller desires to redial a telephone number other than the telephone number that is now used but does not often remember it. Thus, if the callee has the plurality of telephone numbers, it follows that the caller inputs a name of the company and a name of the callee from the telephone directory described above, then searches for that telephone number and redial it.
The followings are operational examples:    1. Dial the telephone number.—No answer    → 2. Disconnect.    → 3. Redial the telephone number.—No answer    → 4. Disconnect.    → 5. The above telephone number is not connected, and hence the telephone directory is startted for dialing a different telephone number of the callee.    → 6. “Search by name” is selected from a search menu of the telephone directory.    → 7. Input the name of the callee.    → 8. Select a desired telephone number to be dialed next from the plurality of callee's telephone numbers displayed.    → 9. Dial the selected telephone number.